


oh, the wind, the wind is blowing

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [40]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Cassian dies before the blast hits; she hears him exhale and not inhale again, feels him slump. She’s relieved, and lonely, but it won't be for long.





	oh, the wind, the wind is blowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Cassian dies before the blast hits; she hears him exhale and not inhale again, feels him slump. She’s relieved, and lonely, but it won't be for long. 

He is the last to go. She felt Chirrut die, fiercely content, and Baze, heartbroken, and Bodhi, terrified and elated, and the others she led there without knowing their names, one after another. She’s the one left to see death swallowing the sea, to turn off the lights as they all leave. Her lifetime of loose ends, all tied up at once. 

Jyn looks up, and smiles, and blinks - and the world ends.


End file.
